Tetrafozzida
Tetrafozzida is the Tarantula Goddess of the Netherworld in Enninisotera's home world, Celestial Papylon. Enni is able to summon her avatar from Tier 3. Appearance Tetrafozzida has the appearance of a large black spider head with 8 long hairy legs striped red and black. she has five ruby red eyes, each with glowing red "veins" originating from the pupil. She also has fangs and a long purple tongue. Her hair mostly goes up, and covers the majority of her face. Her abdomen is disproportionately small. Hanging loosely under her head is a disembodied human girl's body which she uses for her Disguise ability. The human body is nearly always wearing a Gothic-style dress with a red and black design, accompanied with snow mittens and thick-soled boots. The spider it hangs from wears only a red scarf around her thorax. When using the disguise ability, her head has a very pale complexion, and is nearly always smiling cutely. Her irises are red. The scarf covers the almost-decapitated neck and the bloodstains that still line the edge of it. Her hair goes down instead, and her bangs conceal her three upper eyes. Personality Most of the Papylon Pantheon are scared of Tetra, though the newer members don't really understand why. Tetra has a sweet exterior and is generally nice and absurdly polite to people, but she is far from soft. Those who have been consigned to the Netherworld know just as well to fear her, as the punishments she dishes out for misbehaviour are beyond brutal. She's very diligent, and rarely misses any unfavourable activity in the Netherworld. Everyone's fear of her causes her a great deal of sorrow when they avoid her. Tetra does get depressed easily when lonely. As a result, she can be quite clingy and desperate for friends. Tetra's mischievous side likes to use her disguise to convince the newer deities that she is actually a human deity whose hard work impressed the rest of the pantheon enough to let her in. This image tends not to last very long, but she's especially appreciative of those tho play along with it. Diet Tetra feeds on the souls of those who cause severe enough trouble in the Netherworld to warrant such an extreme measure, or so she keeps telling everyone. In truth she just has a pretty generic carnivorous diet. She eats vegetables rarely and, try as she might to hide it, cannot stand peppermint. In terms of meat preferences she actually does enjoy the taste of insects, but out of respect will never eat them in front of the rest of the pantheon. Usually she just makes do with whatever they're having. While disguised, she avoids eating altogether. The way she devours food is far too ravenous to support her human disguise. Relationships Friends Tertafozzida considers all of the pantheon as her friends. However, few if any of them feel the same about her. Powers & Abilities * Disguise: Tetra is able to compact herself into the humanoid body she’s attached to and transform her head into a human head. She can spring her true form from this disguise in less than a second. She always begins in disguise when her avatar is summoned. * Crawler: Tetra can crawl up walls and ceilings as if they are the floor. Her disguised form can also walk on these surfaces. * Spiderweb: Tetra can produce webs that act as adhesive string to anything besides herself. Unlike traditional webs, these are chilling to the touch. * Tracker: Tetra's five eyes are able to keep track of multiple moving objects at once. * Night-vision: Tetra can see well in the dark. * Dissect: Tetra's spider legs can become incredibly sharp blades for cutting apart and disemboweling flesh. * Netherfreeze: Tetra knows ice magic, but the spells all produce lilac crystals that have the ability to phase through walls. It is particularly harmful to ghosts. Gallery Tetrafozzida Spider Face.png|Tetrafozzida's True Form, drawn by Ayu Tetrafozzida Face.png|Tetrafozzida's Disguised Form, drawn by Ayu Trivia * Tetrafozzida's name is derived from Theraphosidae, the scientific family of spiders that the tarantula belongs to. * Despite being based on a tarantula, Tetra's overall figure more closely resembles a daddy long-legs.